


Collision

by bklue18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: When you wish upon a star.





	Collision

**[Original story first posted on my now-defunct Wordpress blog]**

I have watched her from afar for a long time.  I always wondered what it would be like to be within her perimeter.  Would I greet her joyfully or crumble like an apple pie?  It's always hard to decide how to approach her when I've seen many of my friends fail in their attempts.

Now it's my turn.  I finally get to meet her.

As I approached her, I realized I was burning up with nervousness and excitement.  What would it be like when I touch her?  Would I feel the world stop or would it just be a millisecond of happiness?

These thoughts can't distract me now.  I'm almost close enough to touch her.

I calmed myself as I readied for the impending collision with the most beautiful her.

Here's to all those before and after me.

Suck it, gu--

* * *

"Get ready for it..."

The girl with glasses hurriedly whack her partner in excitement. "There! There! Did you see it?"

Her partner aimed his telescope just as a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish!" She exclaimed.

He looked at his girlfriend, who had her hand clasped together in a praying stance.  He watched as a smile appeared on her face, giving him a guess that her wish had probably something to do with him and their future.

"So? What did you wish for?"

He snapped out of his thinking bubble and turned to see his girlfriend who looked at him with her big blue eyes, waiting for an answer.

"You know I don't make a wish on a shooting star." He said. "They are not real stars and they don't have magic. They are just meteoroids being vaporized by the intense heat as soon as they enter the atmosphere."

She pushed her glasses up. "Well, I'd like to think that that meteoroid was special."

He looked at her and smiled as he put his arm around her.  She was the reason why he bought the telescope and he never regrets watching her light up like a Christmas tree when they head out for a space-related sighting.

He held her close as they continued to watch the starlit sky, in hopes for another glimpse at a shooting star.


End file.
